


John Sheppard

by puddlejumper38



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddlejumper38/pseuds/puddlejumper38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketch of John using 2B, 3B and HB pencils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Sheppard

 


End file.
